Missing Pieces
by clouded leopard
Summary: A fanfic for the comic book series "Top 10." The precinct and the rest of the city has always been unique with its superpowers, right? Well, not anymore! Read to find out! (This story has OFFICIALLY been dropped)
1. First chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned Top 10, then pigs could probably fly. Unfortunately, we live in a world where oinkers aren't meant to be airborne and Top 10 is owned by rich comic book geniuses. I also don't own "JLA: Act of God," which is where I got my idea from (if you're a comic book geek like me, you'll know what I'm talking about).  
  
This is my very first fanfic! Now, don't tell me that I'm the only fanficcer out there who likes Top 10. Please R&R so I know I'm not!!! I won't continue the story if no one's reading it.  
  
Anywho, you've already read the summary, so here goes:  
  
Missing Pieces  
  
"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!"  
  
"Oh noooooo..." Jaqueline Kowalski groaned as she was rudely awoken by the sound of her alarm clock.  
  
"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm up already..."  
  
"BEEP BEEP!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jacqueline, known as Jack Phantom by her friends, gave the clock a good whack and sent it sliding across her bedroom floor. "Ugh..." Jackie rubbed her eyes and got up out of bed, only to involuntarily sink back down into the covers. "Man, I am REALLY tired today. Maybe I should call in sick...oh, wait, Caesar said he wanted me to investigate that murder case. If I stay home he'll go all pitbull on me. Dammit. Guess I'm stuck goin' to work."  
  
She forced herself out of bed and changed into her work clothes- a black leather jacket over a matching black leotard with a white skull-like shape on the front. She went to brush her teeth and grab a doughnut- classic cop's food- for breakfast.  
  
Jackie glanced at the clock. 8:10. "Oh, crap, I'm running late already." Suddenly desperate for time, she ran a quick comb through her short floppy black hair, and threw open the window to fly, er, rather, float off to work as usual. Her apartment was on the 150th floor of her complex, and the view was fantastic! She took a great big gulp of city air, stepped out of the window and-"What the- AIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"- plummeted to the streets below.  
  
So, whaddya think? Sorry, I know it's short, but I wanted to end off with a cliffhanger. I promise the next one will be longer. Please gimme a review- only constructive criticism! 


	2. Second chapter!

Hola, everyone (or no one, how do I know anyone's there if you don't review!!!), I'm baaa-aaack! This chapter was really easy to write, so it's getting posted right after the first one. I know, I know, it would have made more sense to just make them one chapter together, but why should I make sense, huh?....yeah. Anyway, back to the story!

This was the part of her job that she liked best. Lieutenant Cathy Colby, aka Peregrine, soared over the streets of Neopolis. Although she flew to work and back every day, it never got old. She shifted the wings of her flight harness a little to catch a thermal and began to fly higher and higher. The view of the city was magnificent, and the cool air rushing over her was both refreshing and exhilarating. But something didn't feel right that morning.

Peregrine looked at her watch. 8:10. This was supposed to be rush hour, but today she had the sky to herself. She radioed ahead to the police station where she worked, nicknamed "Top 10," to see if they knew what was going on. "Come in, HQ, this is Peregrine. There aren't any hovercars in the air. Know what's up?" All she got in return was silence. Something was definitely very wrong. She began to flap her wings harder. She needed to get to the station fast. She was just reaching top speed when out of the corner of her eye- "AIIEEEEEE!!!!"- she saw a black figure whiz past her. "What the hell?" She stopped short and hovered in the air for a moment. Peregrine squinted at the figure hurling towards the ground. "Jackie?" she whispered. A look of horrific realization spread across her face. "OH MY GOD JACKIE!!!"

Peregrine quickly tucked her wings back and fell into a swoop, determined to catch her co-worker and friend. She knew if she didn't reach her in the next few seconds, they would both be jelly on the sidewalk. Peregrine's aerodynamic swoop allowed her to quickly catch up to the clumsily falling Jackie, who had a look of sheer terror on her face. "JACKIE, GRAB ONTO ME!" Peregrine yelled over to her friend as they got closer and closer to the streets below. Jackie twisted herself to get closer to Peregrine, and hugged her waist. "HEEERE WE GOOOOO!!!" Mere seconds before they were about to become up close and personal with some asphalt, Peregrine threw open her wings and they gracefully swooped upward, both rattled but intact.

Peregrine landed on a nearby rooftop so they could both catch their breath. After a few minutes, when she felt she could talk again, she whirled around to face Jackie. "Do you mind telling me what in Jesus Christ's name you thought you were doing!?" she yelled.

Jackie had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping. Peregrine, a devout Christian, never ever used the Lord's name in vain unless she was really, really, really upset. "I-I don't know. I tried to fly, but...I couldn't, and..."

Peregrine's look of rage softened when she saw Jackie's distress over it all. "What do you mean you couldn't?" she said softly.

"I couldn't. Something's wrong with me. I can't even phase either. Watch." A look of desperate concentration swept over Jackie's face as she tried to phase through the rooftop they were standing on. Nothing happened. "See?"

"Maybe it's not just you." Jackie looked confusedly at her speculating rescuer. "I mean, have you noticed the traffic today? There's nobody around. And I tried to contact the station today, no one answered. There's something weird going on."

Jackie nodded. "We really need to get to the station. Everyone there might know what's happening, and Micro Maid can probably examine me to see what's wrong with my powers."

"Sounds good."

"But...ummm...Peregrine? Can I get a ride?"

And that's it for now! The next one will probably come soon, too. Peregrine and Jackie get to the station and see that things were worse than they thought! The officers at Top 10 have to solve their biggest mystery yet, when the story continues!

9-6-04: Okay. I put up this story back when I was a new fanficcer and I didn't know that you probably shouldn't post a story if you don't know where it's gonna end up. Classic newbie's mistake. And so, I'm sad to say that Missing Pieces is pretty much dropped, unless I somehow get hit with a stroke of genius, or you guys give me a good idea in your review. So please suggest stuff!!! Otherwise, chances are you won't be getting another chapter.


End file.
